dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Inc.
Write the text of your article here! Infinity Inc. were a group of teens comprised mostly of children or heirs to JSA. The second group with the title were granted powers and outfitted with names of former members by Lex Luthor to serve his purposes. Origin The story of Infinity inc. starts after the children of several members or the Justice Society Of America were not allowed membership by the team. The than youngest member of the J.S.A the Star-Spangled Kid, proposed that they form a group of their own titled Infinity, Inc. Soon Silver Scarab, Fury, Nuklon, Northwind, Jade, Obsidian, Power Girl, the Huntress, and Brainwave Jr. became founding members. The Star- Spangled Kid owned Stellar Studios and the team soon operated from there as their headquarters. When information provided by the Ultra-Humanite resulted in the outing of the secret identities of the members of Infinity, Inc. at a live, televised press conference. This ended up revealing the true identities of Miss America, the original Hawkgirl and Hawkman. After several successful adventures, the JSA reconsidered their views on the new young generation of heroes. They then decided and offered to admit the entire group into their ranks, but the Infiniters declined. As the team continued adventuring their credibility grew and new members were admitted. Doctor Midnight, Hourman II, and Wildcat II were admitted into the ranks as the original team members fluctuated. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths this new team had many appearances assisting with time tossed characters and fighting against the Anti-Monitor. The Helix were one of Infiniter's adversaries who had connection to Wildcat. Months later after fighting on different occasions they went on trial, resulting in one of their members, Mister Bones, being remanded to the custody of Sky-Man, the former Star-Spangled Kid, leader of Infinity Inc. While in a savage battle with Harlequin and Solomon Grundy, Mister Bones was slammed against Skyman, instantly killing the hero with his cyanide touch. Infinity Inc. avenged Skyman's death but sadly enough their Stellar Studios headquarters burned to the ground leaving them without a leader and a place to live. A lost and distraught team decided to disband the team of prodigal heroes forever, going their separate ways to their own destinies. The stories of some of their former members continued and usually took a similar road like that of Sky-Man. Lyta Trevor-Hall, the former Fury II, would be remade in the pages of Neil Gaiman's Sandman and would eventually give birth to the next Lord of Dreams, David. Hector Hall would join Geoff Johns incarnation of the Justice Society of America, as the new Dr. Fate. Atom-Smasher (formerly called Nuklon) would join Hector in hopes of honoring the legacy of his Godfather the Atom I. The mystically powered and bitter Black Adam would form his army to conquer Kandaq, recruiting Brainwave (no longer junior) and the newly mutated Northwind. The reformed Obsidian would have recurring heroics with the of the JSA and the new Manhunter. The also reformed anti-hero Mr. Bones went on to head the DEO and has regularly been heavy handed with heroes all across the DC Universe. It is a sad legacy of young heroes who have left more dead members after their collapse as a team. The following members have all meet an early demise, Sky-Man, the Huntress II, Silver Scarab, Fury, Jade, Doctor Midnight, and Wildcat. Both Obsidian and Nuklon as Atom Smasher, have become corrupted by their powers, only to repent their actions. A legacy no one would have seen coming from the valiant efforts of its members. The Second Coming There would be a second coming in the history of Infinity Inc., and it would come in the form of Lex Luthors Everyman Project. Lex purchased the rights to the name from the Pemberton Estate after the original team disbanded and its "parts" were auctioned off. Luthor had a grand plan to show the world that his research therapy used in the Everyman Project could give anyone meta-human abilities, demonstrating he has the next best thing to the Justice League. However the entire event is choreographed with sinister reasons for Luthor promoting the hero cause. The genetic therapy first spawned six perfect specimens, people who had volunteered and passed the initial testing. Luthor gave the identities he purchased from the Pemberton Estate and called his new first group after the original team; Infinity Inc. His Everyman Project created Starlight, Natasha Irons, also the team's leader, a new Nuklon, a male Fury with razor sharp nails, a new telekinetically powered Skyman, the bizarre shapeshifting Everyman ,and finally the rebellious speedster Trajectory. Unbeknownst to the volunteers in the team, Luthor would be able to "turn off" any member of the team's powers at any time. While the team battles the new Blockbuster, we see Lex and Mercy in an underground bunker observing the entire event. At a specific time in the heat of battle with Blockbuster Luthor turns the switch off on Trajectory, allowing Blockbuster to snap her neck causing her death. Trajectory has since been replaced by Matrix, a pin-up model who has superhuman strength and invisibility, similar to the original Matrix. Another new member, a revised version of Jade with plant-based powers, debuted with the team on Thanksgiving Day parade becoming a media frenzy. This led to the team being attacked by an angry former original Infinator Obsidian and brother of the original Jade, who had recently died. Alan Scott intervenes and breaks up the fight, however Nuklon of the new Infinity, Inc. claims that the older heroes will soon be replaced. This new version of Infinity Inc. makes frequent appearances in the media, acting both as a commercial stunt for the "Everyman Project",and as a control system against rogue metahumans spawned from the Project itself. Natasha begins to collect evidence against Luthor and the Everyman Project for John Henry Irons and enlists Skyman to help her. Skyman is later killed by Everyman, who then assumes his identity, and reveals Natasha's duplicity to Luthor. Luthor captures Natasha as bait to lure out Steel and reveals that he has used the exo-gene therapy on himself and now possesses the same powers as Superman. Recruiting the Teen Titans, John Henry storms LexCorp to rescue Natasha.The Titans take on Nuklon and others while Irons faces Everyman and Luthor. Luthor severely injures Irons and impales him with his own hammer before Natasha is able to destroy Lex's exo-gene with an electromagnetic pulse from Steel's hammer. Afterwards, the remaining members of Infinity, Inc., along with Luthor's bodyguard Mercy, are taken into custody while Natasha and John Henry reunite. In the series 52: week 50, day six, Nuklon, Jade, Matrix and Fury are seen among the heroes during World War III. Alan Scott asks them to help in the final push against Black Adam, only for them to refuse and flee the battlefield realizing that although powerful meta-humans themselves that it takes more than power to make a hero. In the new DC Universe, the Post-Flashpoint, Infinity Inc. reappears as a team of superheroes funded by Wayne Enterprises which aims to train and prepare the next generation of superheroes, the heirs of the legacy of former superheroes of the DC Universe, and prepares them to operate in the new world. Any young hero can receive training and join the most powerful heroes in the world receiving training in fighting Wonder Woman, tactics, strategy and research, Batman, space exploration with the Green Lantern, and leadership, with Superman.Atualmente the core team of Infinity Inc., counts among, its members with: Christopher Chance Jr as the Human Target ( team leader ), Hourman, Fury as Aresia ( noble and heroic version of Aresia Earth's Justice League Unlimited ), Cyborg II as Thomas Henry Irons, Aqualad, Hector Hall as Silver Wind, Atom Smasher, Lady Troy as June Troy daugther of Donna Troy from future of Kingdom Come, Jade, And Garth West the Flashman.